Robotic systems, such as a robotic arm containing a gripping component, may be used for applications involving picking up or moving objects. For instance, a robotic device may be used to create a stack of objects, load objects to a given area, or unload objects from a given area. In some cases, all of the objects that the robotic system is to manipulate may be of the same type. In other cases, such objects may have varying weights and sizes. Further, such robotic systems may direct a robotic arm to pick up objects based on predetermined knowledge of where objects are in the environment. Such robotic systems may also direct a robotic arm to pick up objects based on predetermined knowledge of what types of objects the robotic arm can manage (e.g., based on whether a gripper or other robotic manipulator can support a weight of the object while moving or otherwise interacting with the object at various accelerations).